The Talk
by Ephemeral Semblance
Summary: Years living on the streets haven't done much for Mako's... uh, sexual education. A pesky Avatar then decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_The Talk _

_Part 1  
_

Korra's face drastically pales. This is something Korra never imagined would happen. Most males around her age are or _should _be… uh, well-educated about this, considering teenage hormones and all. And Mako, he should definitely know about this, especially being Bolin's older brother. Someone had to explain to the earthbender how babies are made. Korra shakes her head at the firebender in front of her. Mako must be joking. Yes, this is some kind of a cruel joke. She can't even fathom the prospect of—_oh dear… _he_ is_ serious_._

"You don't know what sex is?" Korra nearly shrieks at the teenager casually lounging on the couch.

Mako frowns as he rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. "Gee, let's just shout it for the rest of Republic City to hear. I bet that even the airbending kids, far away on Air Temple Island, are now aware that I don't know what sex is."

"Y-You…" Korra shakes her head. "You mean that no one has ever given you the…" she pauses, struggling to find the right words.

"Given me what?" Mako asks, genuinely confused at Korra's strange behavior.

Korra's eyes shift side to side, scanning the brothers' apartment for any hidden eavesdroppers or underage airbenders. Then she leans towards Mako, her lips lightly brushing against his ear. She hesitates for one moment, but then slowly begins to move her lips. "_The Talk,_" she quietly hisses.

Mako raises an eyebrow as he turns to look at the young Avatar. "The Talk?"

Korra nods in dead seriousness. "Yes Mako, the _Sex _Talk_"_

"Uh… no," Mako casually answers. "Do I need to remind you—_again_—that I honestly don't know anything about sex?"

Korra twitches slightly as she struggles to compose herself. "Seriously? You're eighteen years old."

Clearly puzzled, Mako frowns. "And what does age have to do with it?"

_Oh, for the love of…_

"Seriously Korra, what's the big deal about this?"

Korra fights the urge to repeatedly slam her head onto the windowsill until she succumbs to unconsciousness. How is it possible for him to be _so_… so oblivious to the natural process of human reproduction and pleasure? "Have you ever wondered where babies come from?" she asks in a somewhat hopeful tone. Mako has to at least know this one. And he better not say that flying lemurs…

"Flying lemurs drop babies off on the doorsteps of the homes of expectant parents."

"…"

"What? That's what my mother always told me."

_Spirits!_

Still stunned and sufficiently horrified, Korra slowly moves towards the couch and makes herself comfortable next to Mako, placing her left arm over his shoulders. She looks at him, almost pitying his lack of… uh, sexual education. "Mako, there are no flying lemurs in the South Pole. Where do you think I came from?"

"Eh, polar bear dogs delivered you to your parents?" Mako suggests with a hesitant smile.

Korra lets out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, Mako…" She glances at the area in between Mako's legs. "You do know what this is for, right?" she bluntly asks, pointing at his crotch.

Mako's face immediately reddens and he moves to the other side of the couch, putting as much distance between them and showing a great deal of discomfort towards the Avatar who is currently eying his private parts. "O-Of course I do!" he stutters. "It's for eliminating my… my bodily fluids!" he quickly answers. "And stop looking there!"

Korra rolls her eyes and lets out a weary sigh. This is worse than she had previously thought. "Mako, have you ever touched yourself there…" she gulps and her face turns a brilliant shade of red, "…and felt good about it?"

Mako blinks. "Uh… no," he answers in an unsure voice. "I don't usually have… or spend time… um, touching myself." He looks at Korra, wondering if that's the answer she is looking for.

Korra, with her face still blushing, glances awkwardly out the window. "So, you've never explored your body… for fun?"

"I just said that I don't spend time touching myself." Mako narrows his eyes at Korra. "Where are you going with this?"

Korra sits still in her spot—_very still actually_—slowly processing the new information about her firebending teammate. Then suddenly, her eyes widen upon realization that Mako has never masturbated. "That explains everything! No wonder why you're always so cranky!" she loudly exclaims, voicing her thoughts despite Mako being nearby.

"Hey!" Mako protests, clearly annoyed at Korra. "My lack of knowledge in… uh, _this _topic does not result in my crankiness," Mako pauses, "…However, perhaps my prolonged exposure to a certain hotheaded, impulsive Avatar has contributed to my high stress levels, thus leading me to act as if I have a stick up my ass."

Korra frowns at his comment, but decides to disregard it… for the moment. "You," she firmly states, pointing her finger at Mako, "are sexually frustrated." She then smirks at his mortified reaction.

"I am not!" he objects. Then he stops himself, unsure of what sexual frustration actually is. "Am I?" he asks in a quiet, and almost frightened, voice.

Despite her best efforts, Korra is unable to restrain her laughter at Mako's obvious discomfort. "Perhaps an actual stick up your ass would do you some good," Korra suggests in an amused voice.

"Wait, what?" Mako gives Korra an incredulous look and instantly jumps up from the couch, his brain finally processing her crude suggestion. "You're crazy!"

* * *

"So you do know about sex?" Korra, clad in her training uniform, tosses a heavy ball at Bolin's chest.

Bolin catches the large ball with ease before tossing it back to her. "Uh-huh, I know everything about it."

"Really?" Korra asks as she catches the ball. She frowns, trying to decide if Mako was pulling a trick on her back at the apartment.

"You sound surprised," Bolin comments. Then he narrows his eyes suspiciously. "You're not going to make me give you _the_ Talk, are you?" he pauses, waiting for a response. Getting a moment of silence as an answer, Bolin decides to continue. "Look, I know you've spent your entire childhood training to be the next great Avatar, but I'm sure the White Lotus guys or someone at least explained how female and male bodies work_… together."_

Korra shudders at the thought of a White Lotus elder giving her _the _Talk. Luckily for her, no such event ever occurred. "Don't worry. My mom explained all of it after I had my first period at thirteen."

Bolin lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay, _good_. That would have been _extremely _awkward and potentially dangerous to our friendship." A nervous laugh escapes him. "So, why are we talking about sex?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "Because apparently, _your _older brother doesn't know how babies are made."

The ball in Bolin's hand drops to the floor, resulting in a resounding thud as the earthbender struggles to compose himself. "Whoa… Are you serious?"

"He thinks that flying lemurs drop babies on people's doorsteps," Korra says in an exasperated voice. "…And that polar bear dogs do the same in the South Pole."

Bolin nervously chuckles, taking a precautionary step back from the Avatar. "Well, that is a good explanation to tell a five year old."

"And you!" Korra suddenly shouts, stepping forward and jabbing her finger into Bolin's chest in an accusing manner. "Don't sound so surprised! You're his brother."

Bolin holds up his hands in defense and smiles sheepishly at Korra. "Hey, hey! I _really_ am surprised… but at the same time, it _does_ make sense."

Korra stares at him. "What makes sense?"

"Well, Mako has…" Bolin pauses for a moment, "…Mako has a focused mind. And he's very focused on whatever he's focusing on."

"Okay..." Korra says, not yet convinced by Bolin's 'focused' explanation.

"And the things he likes to focus on are work, pro-bending, me, pro-bending, pro-bending, pro-bending, and—_am I forgetting anything?—_oh yeah, and Pabu too!"

Korra blinks. "You repeated pro-bending several times."

"He's _very _focused on pro-bending," Bolin replies with a serious voice, and an equally serious face, before continuing. "And since he's so focused on work, pro-bending, me, pro-bending—"

"Oh, get on with it!" Korra interrupts.

Bolin frowns and briefly considers earthbending an earth disk at her. "Anyways, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…" he glances at Korra and she sticks her tongue out in response, "…Since Mako is so focused on the things I've already said, he doesn't have time to get… _acquainted_ with his _needs_."

Korra inclines her head slightly at Bolin's _plausible _explanation. "Wait a second… If Mako didn't teach you about sex, then how did you learn about it?"

"Uh, let's save that story for another time," Bolin answers far too quickly to evade suspicion.

Korra narrows her eyes, but then decides to remind herself to interrogate him at a later time. "Okay, but someone is going to need to tell Mako how sex and masturbation work."

"Eeww!" Bolin blanches at the thought of his brother… _jerking off._ "Korra, that's gross!"

Korra simply shrugs, finding nothing disgusting at all. "What? It's important for him to know."

Bolin grimaces as he tries to rid his mind of the image of a very naked Mako during his _happy time. _ "I am _not_ giving the _Sex Talk_ to my big brother. That is not in the job description of being a lovable younger brother. You're the Avatar, savior of the world or whatever! You do it!"

"_Me?"_ Korra asks in an exaggerated and incredulous voice. "Giving your brother a sexual education isn't in the job description of being an Avatar either!"

Bolin scoffs. "You're supposed to keep balance in the world! And since Mako is part of the world, that means you're supposed to keep balance in Mako! So balance him out by giving him a sexual education!" Bolin then stops himself. "That sounded wrong," he adds in an apologetic tone.

Korra cringes and quickly brings up a hand to shield her face, hoping that Bolin would not see her bright red cheeks. "I'm still not doing it," she manages to squeak out.

Then the door slides open and a whistling Mako casually strolls in. "Sorry I'm late," he says as he drops his bag to the side and walks over to his silent teammates. "Uh, is there something wrong?"

Both Bolin and Korra avert their eyes from Mako, unable to face the firebender without either bursting into laughter or turning into a bright tomato. Unfazed at the two's strange behavior, Mako picks up the forgotten ball and tosses it to Bolin. "Come on, guys. We need to practice. We have a match soon."

Before moving to their places, Bolin nudges Korra with his elbow. "_You do it," _he sharply whispers.

Korra is about to protest when the ball hits her chest with enough force to briefly knock the wind out of her. She glares at Mako for using such unnecessary force and only receives a shrug in response. Then she hears Bolin laughing and decides to vent her frustrations on him.

"Hey Korra, why are you smiling like that…? _Hold on—no, wait!"_

There is a loud cry of pain as a certain earthbender flies back twenty feet and slams into the nearby nets.

"_Korra…"_ Bolin groans as he picks himself up. "What did you do that for?"

Korra, dusting the imaginary dirt from her hands, smiles in satisfaction at her handiwork.

* * *

Sometime after practice, Korra manages to solve Mako's… predicament. She figures that since she—being a female and all—is an _unsuitable_ candidate for the task of explaining sex to Mako, she would need to find a suitable, adult male who is knowledgeable about the reproductive system and is well-versed in the art of educating stubborn teenagers.

_And who's better than Master Tenzin to do the job?_ Korra asks herself. After_ all, he's done_ it_ at least four times._

* * *

"Korra, why did you drag me to Air Temple Island?"

"Because my young firebender, as the Avatar, I am responsible for maintaining balance in the world; therefore, I am also responsible for maintaining balance in you," Korra says in an uncharacteristic sage-like voice. She gives Mako a grave look. "Your chakras are very unbalanced."

"And how are my chakras unbalanced?" Mako inquires dryly. "Do you even know anything about chakras?" he quickly adds with a skeptical look.

Korra lets out a nervous cough, hoping that Mako wouldn't press the matter. "Anyways… you have spent too much time focusing on work, pro-bending, Bolin, pro-bending, pro-bending, pro-bending, and Pabu. It's leading you to a very unbalanced life."

In response, Mako merely raises an eyebrow at her. "You repeated pro-bending several times."

"You are _very _focused on pro-bending," Korra calmly retorts. "And be thankful that I'm helping you," she adds with a sharp tongue. "I could be doing something else more important like… like practicing airbending or shopping with Bolin!"

"Then I am honored to have the Avatar assist me in maintaining balance in my life," Mako deadpans with a roll of his eyes. He almost smirks at Korra's now flustered appearance.

If it were anyone else besides Mako or Bolin, Korra would simply turn heel and abandon the poor bloke, leaving him to suffer a very _unbalanced _life. But nope, it just so happens to be Mako who's in desperate need of a sexual education. "Come on," she says as she grabs his arm, pulling him towards the temple building her past life had built so long ago.

"Korra!" Mako shouts as he attempts to wiggle his arm from her strong grip—and failing to do so. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm going to taint your virgin mind," she replies in a far-too-cheerful voice for Mako's liking.

"You're going to do _what _to my—"

"Oh, look! There's Tenzin." Korra spots the airbending master meditating in a nearby pavilion and proceeds to make her way towards him, dragging a struggling Mako along. "Master Tenzin!" Korra calls out, oblivious to the firebender who's trying to escape.

Tenzin cracks open one eye and debates whether he should acknowledge the young Avatar's presence or not. He already had an airbending session with her in the morning. What more could she want? From the far-too-happy look on her face, Tenzin can safely assume that the Avatar is—_once again_—up to no good. Perhaps it would be wise for him to continue mediating and ignore her…

_No_, he can't simply ignore her. As Korra's airbending master—though he is the _only_ airbending master in the world—he has been entrusted to teach her the sacred art of airbending and aid her in whatever obstacles she faces as the Avatar—even the most ridiculous ones concerning silly crushes and boys.

"Master Tenzin!" Korra calls out again.

Tenzin lets out a heavy sigh and watches the overexcited Avatar and her not-so-excited friend stand in front of him. "Yes?" he drawls in a bored and weary tone, patiently waiting for a response.

"I… eh, _we _need your help with something—"

"Patience, Korra," Tenzin cuts in. "Patience is the key to everything."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"_Patience…"_

"Master Tenzin, if I continue to be patient and ignore the matter at hand, then Mako is going to continue living a very miserable existence and it'll be completely _your _fault!" Korra snarls, her free hand curling into a tight fist.

Tenzin narrows his eyes, perplexed that his 'patience' suggestion is not the suitable answer for Korra's current predicament—or for getting rid of the Avatar. And…_ oh dear!—is her hand on fire?_

"Korra, what are you talking about?" Tenzin asks while nervously watching the precarious flames dance in the Avatar's hand.

"Master Tenzin, I need you to give Mako_ the_ Talk." She extinguishes the flames in her hand and shoves the said boy towards the airbending master. Mako stumbles over his feet but manages to compose himself, trying to look dignified in the eyes of the wise councilman despite just being manhandled by a teenage girl.

For a brief moment, Tenzin wonders what sort of predicament would lead the young man in front of him to live—in _Korra's _words—a very miserable existence, and how it would be the airbender's fault. From what he can see, Mako looks to be in perfect health. Perhaps the young man is in desperate need of spiritual guidance. Tenzin then smiles to himself, happy to spread his spiritual wisdom to the next generation.

"Master Tenzin!" Korra nearly shrieks, snapping her airbending master from his joyous thoughts of spiritually enlightening the youth. "You need to give Mako the Talk," she repeats.

"What kind of talk?"

"The Sex Talk."

Tenzin's eyes widen. At a loss for words, Tenzin's face begins to change to various shades of purple and red, before he manages to compose himself. "Korra," he begins, "…maybe _you_ should be the one explaining this to him. You _are _a healer; therefore, you should be knowledgeable about the functions of the human body." _Or bodies, _he refrains from adding.

"Yeah, yeah…" Korra mutters quietly. Even though she is knowledgeable about a certain bodily function—especially after all the medical details Katara had drilled into her head—she isn't particularly keen to be the one explaining sex to Mako. After all, he is her pro-bending captain and such hazardous information could potentially jeopardize the Fire Ferrets' teamwork in matches. "But I, _as the Avatar_, need to focus on more pressing matters at hand… like helping Pema around the house!"

Tenzin frowns, his expression inscrutable.

"And _you're _a male!" Korra quickly adds. "A male with _plenty _of experience!"

"…"

"Pema is going to be upset if no one babysits the kids."

"Oh, alright," Tenzin concedes, not wanting to deal with a very frustrated and very pregnant wife later. He then strokes his beard in a thoughtful manner, narrowing his eyes at Mako. "This is _indeed_ an important matter that needs to be addressed immediately. However, usually the parents are the ones who are to inform their children of…_ such_ information."

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, Mako's parents aren't around anymore," Korra responds with a cross of her arms.

"I see." Tenzin motions for Mako to sit. "Then we should begin now."

Mako clears his throat. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No," Tenzin and Korra chorus in unison.

* * *

"T-That's supposed to go _in _there?"

"Yes, Mako," Tenzin lets out a sigh for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "…The penis does go up the vagina."

"And it's supposed to feel good?"

"Yes."

Mako stares blankly at Tenzin. "So, the sperm and the egg…"

"Would you like a textbook on this? I can pick one up at the library for you."

Mako's cheeks redden. "Uh, no thanks… sir."

"Are there any other questions you have?" Tenzin asks dryly, eager for the discussion to end.

"T-There is one…" Mako begins to fidget. "I heard about something called oral sex, but I'm still unclear on what it is."

Tenzin's eyes widen before he quickly takes a casual pose—or rather, a forcibly causal pose. "Think about what _oral _means, and then think about what you've just learned today."

A look of horror dawns on Mako's face. "That's what we use to go to the bathroom!" he exclaims with his face twisted up in disgust.

"Would you like to know anything else?" Tenzin asks again.

Mako immediately shakes his head and moves to stand. "No thanks," he quickly says. "Now I'm going to have to explain this sex stuff to Bolin," he quietly mutters with dread.

"You won't need to."

"…"

"I already explained this to your brother a few weeks ago."

* * *

"Well?" Korra asks expectantly. "Did you learn a lot?"

Mako doesn't answer. Instead he brushes past her, grumbling something about a pesky little Avatar.

* * *

**A/N:** There's going to be a part 2 and_ maybe_ a part 3—depending if I feel like writing more or not. Hope you enjoyed this crackish story.

Feedback would be appreciated, so please don't forget to drop a review.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_The Talk _

_Part 2  
_

"You know, it might help if you have some…" Bolin pauses with uneasy silence, unsure whether to continue or not.

"Some what?" Mako snaps from behind the bathroom door.

"_Visual stimulation,"_ Bolin answers in a harsh whisper, keeping his voice quiet in case any underage airbender happen to be nearby. "Hey…" he begins, "I really need to pee… like, _really _bad."

Mako doesn't respond.

Bolin frowns. "Seriously, Mako… I _need _to go…"

Still no response.

"_Badly,"_ Bolin adds with an obvious scowl, trying to erase all thoughts of flowing water—or anything that vaguely resembles a liquid—from his mind. "Mako!" he shouts, his voice an octave higher.

Then the door opens up and out storms an angry… or rather, a sexually frustrated firebender. Bolin quickly rushes into the bathroom, brushing past Mako and slamming the door shut. Seconds later, Mako hears the familiar sound of someone taking a leak.

"So, what's this about… visual stimulation?" Mako asks in a hesitant voice as he patiently waits at the door.

"Boobs," Bolin answers as he flushes the toilet and washes his hands, "…and butts too."

Immediately, Mako's face turns red. "Boobs… _and _butts?"

"Uh, yeah… you do know what they look like, don't you?" Bolin asks as he pokes his head out the door.

"Yes, o-of course," Mako stammers. He's lying, of course.

Bolin smirks. "So, you _don't _know what a naked female body looks like," he says as he crosses his arms and leans against the door.

"Wait, what? I bet that you've never seen one either!"

"Yes, I have," Bolin answers with that same smug smirk.

"Really?" Mako asks, skeptical of Bolin's claim. "You're kidding."

"I've seen Korra naked." Bolin takes his brother's dropped jaw as a sign to continue. "She was changing after practice… and I sort of walked in on her… _while_ she was taking off her clothes."

When Mako manages to compose himself, appearing outwardly calm, he narrows his eyes dangerously. "Does she know?" he asks.

"I hope not."

Mako crosses his arms and inwardly pouts, slightly miffed that his _baby _brother has seen a naked female body before him. "So…" he begins, "…what do you think about Korra's—"

"Melons? Tits? Knockers? Fun bags?" Bolin happily cuts in, causing Mako to frown.

"I was going to say something else, but_—_"

"They're gorgeous!" Bolin interrupts again, referring to certain parts of Korra's body. "I mean, they look great with her shirt on, but without her bra… they're just… they're…"

"You're speechless," Mako comments deprecatingly.

"Gorgeous," Bolin manages to finish.

"I _do _recall you using that same adjective ten seconds ago," Mako mutters.

Bolin laughs. "Now if you'll excuse me…" he begins as he quickly brushes past Mako and heads back into the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud slam.

Mako raises a curious eyebrow. Surely, Bolin doesn't need to relieve himself again, _unless… _"_Oh,_ come on!" he groans, cringing at the thought of his brother visually violating a certain female friend.

"Mako, can you go away for five minutes?" Bolin asks. From the other side of the door, Mako can hear a zipper being pulled down. "Please, bro? This is really awkward for me."

"Fine," Mako grumbles with a pout before heading out to find a certain someone on a nearby island.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Mako watches as Korra goes through her usual practice routine while one of the airbender girls sits with him.

"Korra's getting really good at the practice forms," Jinora comments. "Maybe she'll be able to airbend soon."

Mako absently nods his head, not quite taking in her words. Instead, he's staring at Korra's… uh, upper torso as she moves through her stances.

"Hey Mako, what's that bump in your lap?" Jinora asks, staring at his crotch area. "I thought pockets are supposed to be on the sides."

Mako's eyes widen and he immediately looks down at his lap. There is indeed a _very _visible bump down there. "It's the new style," Mako calmly lies, taking slow breaths to calm his panicky heart. "Asami says it's the latest trend in Republic City—having large pockets in front of... of the middle of your pants," he awkwardly finishes.

"A very large pocket indeed," an unconvinced Jinora says with a sly smile. "You know, I've read some romance novels that say when a certain part of the male anatomy swells, it means that…"

Mako blanches. "Aren't you a bit too young to read those kinds of books?" he interrupts.

"I'm a curious girl." Jinora winks. "Just don't tell my parents… and I won't tell Korra that you want to have _fun _with her."

As if the blood hasn't already drained from Mako's face, a ten-year-old child just admitted to him that she reads smutty adult novels… oh, and while blackmailing him too.

Then suddenly, a hyperactive Ikki swoops down and lands on Mako's lap, hitting a certain 'large pocket.'

"Hi Mako!" Ikki shouts, leaning forward and accidentally jabbing her knee at the bump, causing Mako to let out an undignified yelp before lifting the girl off him. "Hey! Put me down!" Ikki whines while Jinora stifles a small laugh.

"_Ikki…" _Mako growls at the little airbender while still wincing from the sudden attack. "No jumping in people's laps without asking permission," he quietly scolds.

"Especially when they're wearing pants with large center-front pockets," Jinora teases with a small grin.

"Jinora!" Mako snaps, resulting in the eldest airbender child falling over and rolling in laughter.

"Pants with large center-front pockets?" Ikki asks as she purses her lips. "That must look stupid," she says, not noticing the 'large center-front pocket' she's hovering over.

Mako lets out another groan as he lowers Ikki to the side, wishing that his erection would quickly disappear and that he could crawl in a hole and hide from this embarrassment.

"What's this about pants with center-front pockets?"

Mako and the two girls look up to see Korra staring down at them. "Oh… hey, Korra," Mako awkwardly greets.

"Mako has a very large center-front pocket," Jinora says with a smile.

A confused Korra raises a brow. Then her eyes land on Mako's face before traveling down south. "Oh," she says, averting her gaze somewhere else. "Jinora… Ikki, I think your mom needs you to help prepare dinner," Korra says, a not-so-subtle hint for the girls to leave.

Jinora rolls her eyes, realizing Korra's intentions. "Don't do anything you'll regret," the elder sister warns before taking off with Ikki and leaving the two teens behind.

Shaking her head, Korra moves to sit beside the Mako. "Center-front pockets?" she asks with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Don't ask," Mako replies as he closes his legs together. "By the way, did you know that—"

"Don't try to change the subject here," Korra interrupts while looking at his crotch area. "Please tell me that you didn't get _that_ from the girls, otherwise I'll have to permanently ban you from Air Temple Island."

Mako rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "No, I got this from staring at the sky bison in the stables," he mumbles sarcastically.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "Are you…" she begins, struggling to find the right words, "into that kind of thing? If you are, I'm keeping Naga far,_ far_ away from you. Some goes for the sky bison here."

Mako lets out an amused chuckle, temporary forgetting his current embarrassment. "I was kidding."

"Then you got that from me, right?" Korra leans forward, her nose centimeters away from his.

In response, Mako turns away with blushing cheeks. He then quickly adjusts his scarf to cover the lower half of his face.

"It's nice to know that you find me attractive," Korra happily says as she moves to stand. "Come on, I have something to show you. I promise that you'll enjoy _them_."

Mako frowns, suspicious of whatever mischief the Avatar has in mind.

* * *

"What are these?" a wary Mako asks.

"My erotica," Korra answers as she lays the paperback books on her bed. "Now I'm pretty sure that I'm missing a couple," she mumbles to herself. "I hope Naga didn't eat them."

_So, that's where Jinora gets them, _Mako voices to himself. "Hey Korra, maybe you should find a better hiding spot for your… your erotica. There are curious kids nearby, and underneath your bed isn't the best hiding place."

"Please," Korra scoffs. "The airbender kids don't come anywhere near my room."

_That's what you think_, Mako mentally responds. "I don't know, Korra. I wouldn't want an angry airbending master coming after me because I exposed his children to lewd and highly inappropriate literature."

Korra gives Mako an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Fine, I'll hide them somewhere else."

Mako lets out a sigh of relief, pleased that a certain female airbender won't have access to… uh, new smut material.

"You'll be hiding my erotica from now on," Korra happily says as she shoves the books into Mako's arms.

"Hey! I didn't agree to this!" Mako protests, pushing the books back to Korra.

"Well, you did tell me to find a better hiding spot for them," Korra argues, "and I was going to let you borrow them."

"…"

"This will give me an excuse to spend more time at the apartment," Korra argues with a mischievous smile as she leans towards the seated firebender.

Mako frowns at the smiling girl before conceding. "Alright then, but I can't guarantee that Bolin won't find them. He goes through all of my things."

"As long as you're okay with exposing him to lewd and highly inappropriate literature," Korra responds as she stacks the books and sets them on the bedside table. "By the way, do you want to see my boobs?"

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Just kidding!"

* * *

Several weeks have passed since Korra lent Mako her erotica; and since then, Mako has gotten well-acquainted with them… especially since they provide _very _descriptive visual stimulation, greatly aiding Mako in overcoming his sexual frustration.

"You know, there are a lot of interesting… uh, things in your books," Mako says to the sleepy Avatar who is currently using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Uh-huh," Korra responds, not yet opening her eyes.

"So, if you ever want to try anything…"

Korra snorts. "And this is coming from the guy who once thought that flying lemurs and polar bear dogs deliver babies to expectant parents."

"Hey," Mako jokingly protests as he moves Korra to a more comfortable position on his lap. "I'm not _that _naïve anymore."

Korra chuckles as she turns her head to look up at him. "Of course not, especially since you've been indulging yourself in erotic novels, Mr. I'm-not-a-naïve-little-boy-anymore." She then giggles at Mako's pouty expression.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted by an annoying Avatar…" Mako looks down at the smiling Korra and gently pokes her cheek with a finger, "if you are interested in trying anything from the books… like bondage and…"

Korra immediately blushes at his words. "Hey, I think I want to have regular sex before I get into that kinky stuff."

"Right…" a red Mako turns away, averting his gaze from Korra's curious eyes. "Well, I could do regular sex," he hesitantly offers.

Korra nervously laughs as she sits up. "Call me old-fashioned, but I'm waiting for the right moment with the right guy."

"Oh…"

"But I'll let you know when I'm ready," she says as she leans forward and plants a quick kiss on Mako's cheek. "I hope you don't mind waiting."

"Of course not," Mako responds as he places an arm around Korra's shoulders and pulls her close to his body.

"Anyways," Korra begins, "something really strange happened today."

"Oh?"

"After hanging out with Bolin this morning, I went back to my room a-and…"

Mako raises a brow at Korra's stuttering. "And?" he encourages.

"It was like a tornado decided to attack my room!" Korra exclaims, her arms making exaggerated gestures. "It was a mess! The bed was flipped over, the table was smashed, and my belongings were scattered all over the place! I even found my underwear hanging on the trees outside!" Korra then turns to Mako with a frightened look. "Do you think that I've angered an evil airbending spirit?"

Mako pauses for a moment. "Yes, I do think that you've angered an evil airbending spirit," he deadpans with a grave expression. Of course, he now suspects that the evil airbending spirit is actually an angry airbending master and that the angry airbending master recently discovered Jinora's secret hobby.

Korra responds with a horrified gasp. "Oh no!"

_Oh great, _Mako inwardly voices, worried that Tenzin will soon appear at the apartment to search for any hidden erotica via violent airbending.


End file.
